We might be controversial, but we're worth it
by MistresofRave
Summary: A collection of the BlackStar/Maka one-shots i write. Some are just friendship and others are romantic. Come and check it out :)
1. Gluttony

Soul knew positively that gluttony was his sin, from the moment he had walked into this club and saw her his mind went wild. He would have next suspected his meister of being able to be that hot. The outfit she was in drove him crazy in ways he had only dared to think of her in privacy. She was out on the floor dancing with random strangers and there was a confidence that he had never seen excuding off of her, he was selfish and this shouldn't be happening, but despite himself he felt himself approaching her. He recognized her dance partner then and felt his mouth fall open. How had he not noticed the shock of blue hair that contrasted with her flaxen locks. Her hair was curled he noticed and somehow it made her jade eyes shine. Blackstar was tightly fitted and he watched the ninja whisper something in her ear and the laugh that pealed out of her throat, like church bells on a Sunday.

_Exactly how close were they?_ Soul wondered, he knew that they had grown up together, Maka had told him so, but he didn't think that Blackstar was someone she would call to do this with her. There was something about the way that they danced together, the seductiveness of it, deeply disturbed Soul.

Oh yes, Gluttony was his sin.

He pulled Maka to him by her hips. Her ass, covered in those metallic red booty shorts that she wore, slammed into his groin. She just chuckled and started to dance with him. He was always so possessive, she was surprised he didn't say anything to her. He must have been shocked. Blackstar and she had been having a lot of fun, she loved dancing with Blackstar and they were able to have all the fun and not care what people thought about him. She knew he would never judge her, that's one of the reasons why he was her best friend. But now as she danced with Soul she loved it, she was such a glutton for punishment and she knew she would get it from Soul when they got back.

Gluttony was totally her sin.

Maka's outfit: gluttony_maka/set?.embedder=9764118&.svc=tumblr&id=115275354

The outfits are on polyvore's website, ff just wont let me post the full link for some reason.


	2. Advice in a time of need

"Who did this to you?"

Maka was silent as she continued to lay on the ground, the cold snow was covering her body and she felt a sense of numbness cover her entire body. If he would just go away then she wouldn't have to deal with any of this and she could just freeze to death in the snow. But that would never happen and she knew it, he just didn't know when to leave well enough alone. She knew this, but she had _hoped._

"Who did this to you Maka?" He asked again and she wished she could just continue to pretend he wasn't there, but this couldn't happen and she knew it. His hand was on her arm and he pulled her up into his embrace. He was so warm, warm enough to melt away the numbness that threatened to consume her mind. "Maka…"

No he couldn't do that! The way that he said her name, the softness that wasn't usually there from her friend. It was liable to make her break and consume her whole. She couldn't avoid talking to him like this and he knew.

"Come on Maka, it's okay, you'll be okay now." He pulled her tighter and picked her up into his arms, automatic reflex made her arms go around his neck to steady her. He added, almost as an afterthought: "I won't let anyone hurt you." But the words didn't need to be spoken and the both of them knew this.

She began to cry, breaking apart at the seems and he merely pulled her closer. He would protect her no matter what. He would kill whoever had done this to her, this he promised. He hadn't seen her like this in such a long time and he knew her so much longer than everyone else. A tanned hand absentmindedly ran through the blonde hair, sans pigtails, that was covered in snowflakes. He was glad he had found her when he had. She could have died out there in the snow and he just couldn't fathom what had led Maka, the strong and independent girl that he knew, to waste away outside in the snow. He would figure it out if it was the last thing he did. The first step thought was taking her to his apartment.

"Why?" She whispered. The single word was so quiet that he almost missed it.

"Why what Maka?"

"Why would he do that Star?" She whispered. She must have been talking about what every had left her broken and bruised in the snowbank.

"Who was it?" He repeated his earlier question, hoping she would answer her. Whomever it was he would rain godlike fury down upon them.

"Soul…" She whispered and he nearly dropped her he was so shocked. He didn't say anything else, he was trying to rein back his anger; he didn't want to scare her after all. He didn't have to worry, Tsubaki was over at Kid's tonight for a movie date and wouldn't be coming back. He kicked open his door and kicked it shut equally hard. It was a miracle that it didn't bust off of it's hinges from the sheer force that he used. He sat her down on the couch and went into the kitchen. He heard her talking softly to herself, trying to calm herself down. That was _his_ Maka, trying to rein in control. Not the one he found in the snow. He could practically hear her thoughts of worthlessness when he had gotten to her. He would finish making hot chocolate and then they would figure out what exactly happened.

Maka noticed him dissappear from the kitchen and he return with a sweater and sweat pants.

"You need to change, you'll catch your death in that." He said simply and gestured for her to go to the bathroom to change. He returned to the kitchen as he finished his task. When she emerged so did he with two cups of hot cocoa. He had to admit he liked her in his clothes and they were obviously too big on her, he smiled softly. "Now tell me what happened."

"Star I just don't know why he got so mad. He was being a dick about Blair, so I Maka chopped him, and I've never seen that fury in his eyes other than when he was dealing with the little demon. He hit me and told me to stop absuing him. That I was terrible and horrible and how could he ever want someone like me. And the worst part was I couldn't even fight back. It was like I was paralyzed. I mean he's my partner Star. I've trusted him for years. This is _Soul_ we're talking about. I never thought he would do anything like that." She whispered quietly and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry again.

The movement was simple, yet quick, as he pulled her over to him and into his chest. He felt her quiver and the warm tears on his shirt but he didn't care. He was just happy she was alright.

"What are you going to do?" His question was simple but it made her stop dead.

"I don't know. What should I do Black Star?"

"You'll stay here for the time being. We'll get this figured out, you and me yeah." He said with a smile. "No need to thank your God for saving you." He added with a chuckle. And instead of annoyance Maka was met with a warm feeling her chest. This was her best friend and she was so happy it was him that found her and that she hadn't died. She snuggled into his chest as they talked for the rest of the night and she they fell asleep like that. _I am so lucky to have him._ She thought before drifting off.

I'm really not against SOMA i just felt like writing this. Was it good?


	3. in a time of mourning

Maka felt rage, the likes of which she had never known coursing through her body. How could her mother do that?! How could she be so careless? Maka would receive retribution for this if it was the last thing she did. Soul didn't even know what happened. he was off on a death scythe mission in India.

She had been over at Black*Star and Tsubaki's when she had gotten the letter. She hadn't even said anything, just dropped it and left. She was now out in the woods near the DWMA, where they had practiced group resonance with Stein. She used her scythe blades to attack various trees as she spun and leaped, she expected to be sad over the news, to react in some other way, but all she felt was rage bubbling and the slight hint of insanity lapping at the edges of her mind. She went to spin around again when suddenly a strong pair of arms stopped her and her dark green eyes glanced up to meet teal.

"You are in my way."

He released her and watched her, staring at her infuriatingly. It was a long time that he merely watched her. He saw the tautness of her body and recognized the rage she felt.

"What are you doing Maka?" Black*Star asked quietly.

"Preparing." The word was short but conveyed her anger in a way that made Black*Star almost regret what he was going to do. It was in this moment that she would have realized the change in her old friend's voice in demeanor, if she had been capable of recognizing it.

"For?"

"Revenge." She continued to hit things and spin around.

"Maka."

"No."

"Maka."

"Shut up Black*Star!" She yelled and he sighed.

"Maka I know."

"What?" He hardly caught the whispered word as she stilled completely.

"I know Maka, I read the letter, I've been watching you work yourself relentlessly. You need to stop Maka." Black*Star approached her against and one of her blades shot out to hit him in the shoulder, he winced but continued onto her. "You need to say it Maka."

"Black*Star I can't…." She whimpered fighting against the blue haired ninja desperately as his hands grasped her shoulders.

"Maka." And with that one word, all of Maka's resolve and fury melted like the wax on a candle. She collapsed into his embrace sobbing into his warm chest.

"Please don't leave me Star." She whispered almost too desperate.

"Geez Maka." He said with a quiet chuckle. "you know that _I'll_ always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"She's dead Star! They killed her! How could seh be so stupid! Why couldn't we be together? It's all papa"s fault! he killed her!" She sobbed against him, clinging to him as if he was her only foothold in this world.

"It's not your idiot father's fault, it's no one's fault, Maka. Your mother was her own person and made her own choices. If you are anything to go by, no one could change her mind anyway." he said and heard her hiccup in slight laughter. "Come on, let's get back." Black*Star said as he picked her up and began walking back to the DWMA.

"Is that Black*Star?" A random student asked.

"Yes, that's Maka in his arms." Killik said.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Kim asked.

The annoucement tone sounded over the loudspeakers and the thick voice of death scythe began to speak.

"As of 4:17 pm today, Kami Albarn, has passed away. Let us…let us have a moment of silence…for one of…of the greatest meisters Death Weapon adn Meister Academy has ever seen." Spirit was clearly losing it. And there was a small chorus of 'Oh death' and people looking sympathetically at her. She began to cry once again in his arms, shaking.

"Ive got you maka, I'll always have you." He whispered holding her tighter as he hurried to her apartment. He had too much respect for her to let people see her like this.


	4. rain

***sigh*** Maka stared out that godforsaken window at the weather outside, she had never found anything as daunting as the weather that she found outside today. Why of all days did today have to be the day.

***sigh*** She thought she had begun to count the raindrops. She had tried reading but it was no use. She now sat with her arms flat on the window sill and her hand propped up on those.

***Sigh***

"Maka I swear to death if you sigh one more time..."

"But Blaaaaaack*Staaaaaaaaaaaaar!" She whined.

"What?!" At this point the ninja was so frustrated he just wanted to make her stop.

"It's raining..."

"Death help me I'm going to kill her." He said to himself, why had he agreed to come over here and keep an eye on her while Soul was out on the death scythe mission. She was easily the most impatient meister ever.


	5. Finding Calm in Calamity

Maka asked. Her weapon didn't' answer her though, just continued his slow canter towards her. She looked into his eyes and could see the madness in those red depths and feel it reflected in their wavelengths, it effected her and she could feel the madness she fought against so desperately threaten to swallow her whole.

She needed to stop this and she needed to do it fast. But he suddenly lunged at her, she tumbled and launched him over her shoulders with her feet and he went over the couch. Maka all of the sudden began to giggle high-pitchedly, she shook her head and was brought back to her senses.

Fuck I need to get out of here! Maka thought as she used Soul's distraction to run out of her apartment. She felt an odd pain rushing through her shoulder and a slight dizzinesss and she kenw one thing for certain. I need an adult. She made her way over to the Patchwork Laboratory, thankfully it wasn't late; only eight o'clock. Hopefully Professor Stein would be there, if anyone could understand and help her it would be him.

* * *

***POUND POUND POUND*  
**

***POUND POUND***

_What is that I wonder?  
_

***POUND POUND POUND***

"Spirit!"

***POUND POUND***

"What is it?" Death-scythe asked coming in with tea in beakers.

"See what that racket is."

"What racket?" Stein paused for five seconds and gestured to the

***POUND POUND POUND***

***POUND POUND***

that was heard.

"Wait...I know that knock..." Death-scythe said as he walked to the door, opening it to find Maka at the doorsteps.

"Maka!"

"Hm..." Stein said as he walked to the door, surprised to see his star pupil. "Why are you here Maka?"

"Soul, his madness...he brandished a knife at me..." She was panting, why was she panting?

"Maka, baby, your bleeding." Spirit caught her as she fell.

"_**Don't touch me, you're**_**_ pathetic_!" **Maka's voice was deepened and high pitched at the same time, eyes holding that blank, crazed look. "No!" She yelled as she fought for control and slammed herself against the door frame.

"Soul's madness is evoking a response within you?" Stein asked and received a quick nod from her. "Come in, we'll see if we can help you and bandage your shoulder." He invited the scared young mesiter in. She jumped on the table as Death-Scythe helped her out of the blood soaked white button up. She wore a black tank top with blue stars on it underneath.

"Honey isn't this the shirt Black*Star got you for your birthday?" Spirit said attempting to distract and impress his daughter.

"Yes." Maka grunted with mild surprise.

"Now, Maka I'm afraid this is going to sting." Stein said as he began to clean her cut and watched her eyes go back and forth between lighter and darker hues. "Maka is there anyone that knows?" Stein asked purposefully vague, so spirit wouldn't get what he was truly asking. _Did anyone know of her struggles for control?_ She nodded, half ashamed, half not trusting her voice. "I need you to tell me who it is." He continued as he methodically cleaned her stab wound, it wasn't too deep so she shouldn't need stitches.

"Black*Star." She whispered and Stein gave a skeptical look.

"Spirit, I need you to go and get Black*Star and bring him here."

"I'm not getting that punk!"

Maka pitched backwards and shook her head back and forth violently.

"Look at your daughter! Are you really going to deny her help because you don't' want to get the loud-mouthed meister?" Stein said as he held Maka in a firm grip until she stopped, lulling forwards and panting hard. to which Spirit quickly left. "Tell me how long you've been fighting for control Maka." Stein said after he was gone, he watched her carefully, she looked exhausted and he knew that feeling. He wondered how much longer she could keep fighting.

"Three weeks." Maka weakly spoke. "Black*Star is my oldest friend, you know. We grew up together at the academy. We used to spend all of our time together. It was him who found me the first time I was losing it. Soul had left, I told him I was fine, i'm surprised he couldn't feel it in our wavelengths, but he left and it just got worse and worse. I was out in the woods, batshit crazy, when he found me. I don't know how or why but he brought me back from the brink." She finished.

* * *

Spirit showed up on Black*Star's door step, he wasn't happy but if it helped Maka he'd deal with the annoying ninja. He knocked on the door three times before Tsubaki answered.

"Hello Tsubaki, can you please get Black*Star for me?" He said with a slight smile.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Professor Stein and I need to see just him for a little bit."

"Oh, okay..."

"Don't worry he's not in trouble." he gave her a kind smile, she was certainly easier to deal with than her meister.

"You requested your God's presence? Yahoo!"

"Come with me Black*Star."

"Awesome! It must be time for The Great Black*Star to give his subjects a show! Be back later Tsubaki."

"Bye!" She said as she gave Death-scythe an apologetic look.

* * *

Stein had just given Maka some tea when they heard the telltale sounds.

"Yahoo!" And stein's door being kicked down.

"Black*Star!" Stein groaned.

"I am ready to give you the best show of your lives."

"Black*Star we asked you here for another reason." Stein sighed and they saw his eyes instantly train on Maka, he was immediately kneeling in front of her, placing her hands in his and running his thumb in soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"What happened Maka?" Black*Star's voice was quiet, concerned and almost sounding more mature.

"She was attacked by Soul." Spirit said as he observed the anger that passed over the ninja.

"I'll kill him." He murmured.

"It's not his fault." He stopped at her whisper. "It was the madness, he had a knife and I flipped him over my shoulders. the madness started effecting me...**Fuck**...is effecting me." Maka's head leaned against his as she tried to get her breath.

"How bad is it? Maka, look at me!" He placed his hands on her cheeks as her eyes met his finally. "How bad is it?"

"Star, I'm so tired." She whispered and for the first time tears passed down her cheeks.

"Trust me Maka." Black*Star said and felt her nod. "Soul Resonance." jhe whispered and Stein adn Spirit were surprised at the force of both their souls. The wind picked up and it pushed the two men back slightly. they could watch Maka fight and the care Black*Star felt for her. "Maka listen to me, you're going to be okay."

"How can you be sure Black*Star." It was visibly seen how she switched back and forth between her regular and mad selves and she fought helplessly.

"Because I love you Maka." He said as he kissed her and as he did the air stilled and her madness went away. Their souls pulsed and found the peace and mutual ecstasy that only true love can bring.

* * *

**A/N: so how did you like it? I got randomly inspired and wrote this over the course of the past day. Like i said before all of these are open to expansion later on if any of you want it. Please read and review lovelies. I feel there's not enough MaStar out there :)**


	6. Bloody and Bruised

Maka and Black*Star had just gotten back from a mission with Tsubaki and Soul. The two weapons had left the Meisters who were having a conversation with Professor Stein and specifically Maka was talking about different ways that she could improve as a Meister. Stein had suggested that she and Black*Star train together to try and help Maka be able to use her soul wavelength as a weapon. They were walking back and it was late, no one was awake. Maka had surprised him by suggesting they go to the hotspring to wash up and try and relax. That their weapons would be okay without them for a little while, besides this was Maka he was talking about. He stripped down quickly and dove in. Maka did so a little more slowly and she slid in, the pair just sat and relaxed for a minute, enjoying each other's company.

But Suddenly Black*Star was being touched and he wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"Maka what are you doing?" He asked startled and tried not the think about the fact that she was naked.

"I just can't help myself Star." She said as she traced an finger over his pecks and the stacked muscles of his abs, back up to his arms and she let out an appreciative little moan. A moan that he had to try desperately to not pay attention to, because this was Maka he was talking about, and gods didn't just think these kinds of things about their best friend's girl. _"You look so sexy bloodied and bruised."_ Her voice was trecherous and he had to try and think about anything. Soul and Kid kissing, puppies nailed to walls, severed legs, her legs that went up for miles and he wanted to wrap them around...**No! Bad thought train, stop it! He mentally yelled at himself. **

"Maka, what are you doing?" He repeated, sounding a little lost. Something was different with her. "Your Soul's girl."

_"Oh please..."_ She said and laughed hysterically in his face. _ "...Soul is an idiot who had his chance."_ She giggled again and that was when he realized it, as he looked into her eyes, this was Mad Maka that he was talking to.

"Maka..." He whispered, hand coming caringly to cup her cheek. "..this isn't you."

_"Or is this really me Black*Star?"_ Maka said and he looked at her confused. _"Maka has spent her entirely life carrying around the things that have hurt her on her shoulder, this chip that her father's left has never really fallen off, but you know that. You were there for her when that happened. There in a way Soul never was and a way he can never understand. Maka puts everyone's happiness before her own and would rather suffer at watching Soul go out with other girls than go after what she really wants. And__** that**__ Black*Star is __**you**__." _ Maka smiled madly at the confusion her revelation made cross over the bluenette's face. "You call this madness, I we call this freedom. She can hand over the reigns and just let herself feel." Maka scooting closer to him, practically in his lap as her hand wandered down his torso to grab his member, which appeared to be most errect. "A little excited here Black*Star?" She giggle.

"If this is really true and Maka actually wants me, then bring her back and let her tell me." Black*Star said as he looked at her impassively, doing a pretty good job with her dexterous hands stroking his member languorously.

"Black*Star!" Maka cried out all of the sudden before her head snapped back. _"Shh...I'm talking here, you sit down and enjoy the ride."_ Her mad self snapped back. "But I wanna play!" It was almost comical to watch her head go back and forth as she changed between mad and sane. "_You'll get your turn, just wait."_ And it was even more hilarious to watch her pout at herself. "Is that enough of an answer for you Black*Star?" Mad Maka asked as she watched the ninjas face. She was surprised at the speed in which she was pulled to Black*Star, leaning against his chest as his mouth devoured her own. She moaned in his mouth as she grinded her hot core against him, her could feel it and she was wet, and not just from being under water. Black*Star groaned against her, he didn't care if she was insane right now or not, what she said was true and he wanted her so badly. He shifted her in his lap so she was leaning slighly backward and went to suckle her breast while his fingers parted her folds and began lightly teasing her, yet not penetrating her, paying special attention to her hidden treasure. He was loving the sighs that were coming out her mouth and they were driving him crazy. He began to slowly insert one finger into her, preparing her and setting an achingly slowly pace. He added a second finger and stroked her clit with the pad of his thumb. He was driving her crazy and he knew it, he switched to her other breast as he continued his slow pace. He pulled away to whisper into her ear.

"Mmm..that's it Maka. Moan for me, your moans are so delcious." He felt her shutter at his dirty talk and he pressed her against his bare chest, forcing her to brush against his achingly hard velvet coated steel rod. "Feel what you do to me, how much I have to contro l myself around you. This happens every fucking time I see you. And those little skirts you wear." He let out a husky chuckle. "It's like you want to get raped Maka." He chuckle as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, knowing that she was close. "Come for me babe." He whispered and bit her neck, he felt her tighten around his fingers and held her to him though her spasms. But he wasn't done with her. While still having aftershocks he slowly slid himself into her and heard her prolonged moan. When he looked ather he saw the light emerald eyes that he knew, and he was certain, this was his Maka. "So how is having an orgasm when your mad?" Black*Star asked her with a chuckle as he continued to very slowly push himself into her.

"It..ahh...it was..mmm...amazeballs." She moaned.

"Maka did you just say amazeballs?"

"Shut uuuup!" She whined at him when he suddenly pushed the rest of the way in her mouth dropped open in a prolonged moan. She was whimpering because he was kissing and biting on her neck, marking her as his.

"Why, when your so cute." Black*Star said as he pushed her against the rock wall behind him and began to pound her into oblivion, her voice getting louder and louder; heaven forbid there be anyone in the immediate vicinity. "Mmm...those sounds drive me crazy Maka." He watched her biting her lip and kissed her deeply, doing it himself. "That's my job." He whispered in her ear as he worried her lip. It wasn't long before she came again in his arms and he held her in his embrace as he watched her unravel, amazed at how breathtakingly gorgeous and vulnerable and open she was with him right now. When she came around from the latest orgasm she suprised him by spinning him and pushing him against the wall again, before he could complain about not being in her she slid down onto him and began to ride him hard. He had never expected this out of Maka.

As she grinded against him she could feel him getting closer. She slammed down harder onto him and caught his strangled groan so she did it again.

"Come for me baby." She whispered in his ear and he was completely undone.

"Your a lot dirtier than I thought Maka."

She just grined at him and started to kiss him again. He pulled her into his arms until they heard someone clearing their throat. There stood Soul and Tsubaki both blushing and Soul scratching the back of his head.

"Did we interrupt something?"

"Not at all Soul!" Black*Star said.

"You can stay if you want for a second showing." Maka said and laughed at the look on everyone's faces and Soul passing out from bloodloss.

"Terrible Maka." Black*Star said and she started kissing her again, watching Tsubaki drag out Soul.

A/N: So this was inspired by the dark sentence starter "You look so sexy all bloodied and bruised" and uh...*scratches head*...don't judge me okay. You know you liked it! Please read and review. Also if you want please tell me what chapter you've liked best so far, i'm just curious. :) If you have any prompts you'd like to see please let me know dearies and thank you very much to my two reviewers XD


End file.
